


Sammy's Webcam Girlfriend

by voxmyriad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and computers don't mix, Dean gets spammed, Ever - Freeform, Gen, Sam gave Dean an AIM screen name, Sam will never let him live this down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxmyriad/pseuds/voxmyriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets spammed. Yes, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy's Webcam Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I have AIM accounts for RP characters, most of which I've forgotten exist. This conversation happened to Dean, verbatim. Set sometime in the "saving people, hunting things" days. (And yes, Dean can be found on AIM as 'demonsnpie'.)

_valpo12bballgurl (3:09:18 PM): Hey what's up? 24/F here. You?_

Dean glanced up at the cheerful, unfamiliar chirp on Sam's laptop and blinked in surprise at finding a window open that hadn't been there before. He set down the silver bullet cast -- always take advantage of a motel room without a working smoke detector to do crap like that -- and swiveled the screen to face him.

"The hell?" he muttered, vaguely remembering Sammy saying something about screen names and 'Fuck it, I'm setting you up with your own, see how you like it', after half a bottle of Hunter's Helper. He hadn't been paying attention.

Was that _his_ name, in the corner? _demonsnpie_? Dean rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Sam? Don’t ever lump demons together with pie," he muttered, disgusted. Sam had no sense of common decency sometimes. But it'd be rude not to say anything, and after a minute, Dean typed a response and hit Enter.

_Dean Winchester (3:16:42 PM): Don't need to bring age into it, do we?_

It made a different chirpy-noise when he replied, he noted with a snort of amusement, and raised his brows as the reply came instantly.

_valpo12bballgurl (3:16:50 PM): Hmm. Have we chatteed before?_

"Quick on the trigger," Dean muttered as he wrote back.

_Dean Winchester (3:17:15 PM): Don't think so. I would've remembered. You a friend of Sammy's?_

_valpo12bballgurl (3:17:23 PM): Oh ok. Sorrry. l wasn't sure.  
valpo12bballgurl (3:17:31 PM): But anywaysss.... What are u up too?_

"Guess not." He stared at the screen, feeling just a little surreal, and was tempted to answer with the truth. _Casting silver bullets. Damn nimble werewolf nearly wiped out our supply._

_Dean Winchester (3:18:32 PM): Relaxing, taking time off. Got a right to do that sometimes._

"Too bad it ain’t tonight," he added aloud, keeping back the sigh as he leaned back. Damn nimble werewolf, in addition to jumping all over the damn room evading their shots, had also caught him a nasty scratch on his leg, which he'd managed to keep from Sam so far, but god _damn_ , it ached.

_valpo12bballgurl (3:18:39 PM): Ah. lm Iike super bored.  
valpo12bballgurl (3:18:54 PM): l was thinking about gettting on web-cam but l'm not sure. lf l do wilIl you come and watch me?_

"...Well, _this_ conversation just got interesting," Dean said slowly after staring at the screen for almost a full minute.

_Dean Winchester (3:20:27 PM): Web-cam. That is damn tempting.  
valpo12bballgurl (3:20:39 PM): Ok cooIl. WeIlI its setup through this webbsite so that no one can recorrd me.  
valpo12bballgurl (3:20:45 PM): ls that ok wiith u?_

Dean snorted and folded his arms. Sam's slutty online girlfriend wanted to show off, huh? He wasn't falling for that. That'd just get Sammy ranting at him, and he got enough of that on a daily basis without seeking it out.

_Dean Winchester (3:22:33 PM): Oh, hell no. I'm not getting tripped up like that. My brother'd kill me if he even knew I was on his laptop. He already tried once, awhile back. But I'll be thinking about you, doing whatever it is you'll be doing._

"Hell yeah, I will," he muttered with a slow, wicked grin. Picking someone up had been tempting tonight, but not with his souvenir threatening to bleed through the bandages. Fucking werewolf bitch.

_valpo12bballgurl (3:22:41 PM): Mmmmk. Just go right here http://verifiedcams.com/nikki  
valpo12bballgurl (3:22:57 PM): Then cIlick on the goIden button at the top that says JOIlN FREE and siqnup so u can watch me. Ok?_

"Yeah, I wish. Where’s the 'keep your brother from finding out' button?"

_Dean Winchester (3:23:55 PM): Much as I'd love to watch you, that ain't gonna work out._

_valpo12bballgurl (3:24:11 PM): It does ask for a credit card during signup but dont worry it dosent charge the card its just to make sure your over 18.  
valpo12bballgurl (3:24:23 PM): When u r finished and get in then searrch for MlSS_Juicy and hit VlIEW CAM. Ok?_

Dean smirked. "Damn, getting desperate now, aren't you?"

_Dean Winchester (3:25:04 PM): You don't take no for an answer, do you, you little spitfire._

_valpo12bballgurl (3:25:20 PM): Ok babe hurry up and u can join mee in priivate or tip me some goIld and i wiIlI do anything u ask me.  
valpo12bballgurl (3:25:27 PM): l mean ANYTHlING. loI_

"'Tip me some gold'-- Oh, you think that's gonna sway me? Try again." She had no idea who she was talking to, Dean thought with no small amount of pride.

_Dean Winchester (3:26:10 PM): This sounds more like something Sammy'd be into. Nothing against you, sweetheart, but I can get chicks to do just about anything anyway, in person._

_valpo12bballgurl (3:26:20 PM): Lets taIlk on the site babee im getting off of here._

_Dean Winchester (3:26:38 PM): You have fun. I'll tell Sammy his web-cam girlfriend said hi._

He watched as the other username blinked off and disappeared and shook his head. "Damn, Sammy, you keep some weird company," he muttered as he shoved the laptop away, back to its original position -- _he_ certainly hadn't been on it, of course not -- and turned back to the tiny crucible. "Man’s work is never done."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal, now here for your AO3 reading pleasure.


End file.
